Bola de nieve
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto *23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años." Lee Jordan está enamorado y le confiesa sus sentimientos a los gemelos Weasley mientras lanza bolas de nieve hechizadas. Advertencia. Este fic contiene slash así que si no te gusta, no sigas adelante y no te sentirás incómodo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con ellos y no gano dinero alguno al escribir esto.

Aviso: Este fic pertenece al Reto *23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años."

Nota: Sí, sí, tengo muchos fics que continuar, pero no pude resistirme a hacer este. Siempre quise participar en un reto de alguno de los foros, y aquí está el primero.

En fin. Disfrutad del fic.

*-HP-*

Bola de nieve.

Faltaban dos días para la Navidad.

El castillo estaba decorado con guirnaldas verdes y plateadas, azules y color bronce, amarillas y negras, y rojas y doradas.

Además, estaban los típicos árboles de navidad en cada pasillo y el más grande se hallaba en el gran comedor.

Los profesores habían añadido algunos adornos navideños en sus aulas.

McGonagall había colocado bolas que se transformaban en muñecos de nieve, después en renos, luego en campanas, en estrellas y finalmente volvían a ser bolas.

El profesor Flitwick había colocado burbujas de jabón de las que salían lucecitas de colores, brillantina y hadas de verdad.

Umbridge tenía en su aula adornos rosas. Eran gatitos con gorros de Papá Noel rosas y cuernecitos de renos también rosas. ¿He dicho que los adornos eran rosas?

En la clase de pociones, estaban los mismos tarros de siempre. Snape se había negado a poner adornos en su aula.

Pero Dumbledore sin importarle las miradas fulminantes ni el ceño fruncido del profesor de pociones, había entrado en la clase de los Gryffindors de Séptimo y había colocado guirnaldas de estrellas naranjas, verdes y azules que brillaban y de vez en cuando, cantaban billancicos.

la parte de las canciones, la habían añadido los gemelos Weasley mientras Severus estaba ocupado fulminando a Albus con la mirada. El director les había visto, pero en vez de reprenderlos, había sonreído.

Cada vez que el jefe de la casa Slytherin trataba de quitarle puntos a una casa que no fuera la suya, las estrellas comenzaban a cantar estridentemente Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo.

El profesor había tratado de silenciarlas, pero lo único que había conseguido, es que cantaran aún más fuerte.

Ni siquiera el Muffliato había funcionado.

*-HP-*

Fred y George estaban en su habitación mezclando algunos productos muggles . Eran como pociones. Los no magos lo llamaban química.

Habían juntado una sustancia azul con un líquido amarillento, provocando que un humo naranja saliera del recipiente.

Cuando los pelirrojos pudieron ver el interior del cuenco, comprobaron estupefactos que la sustancia era de color morado y de vez en cuando soltaba burbujas rojas.

Iban a echarle a la mezcla huevos de Doxi para ver qué sucedía, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Lee Jordan entró y cerró de un portazo.

Sin mirar a su alrededor, se tumbó en su cama y se dio la vuelta.

Por lo que los gemelos habían podido ver, el moreno estaba enfadado no, lo siguiente.

Era muy extraño ver a Lee cabreado. Durante los partidos de quidditch podía molestarse, pero sus amigos pelirrojos solo le habían visto así de furioso una vez y no fue nada agradable estar cerca de él.

Se volvía pesimista y extremadamente sarcástico.

Los gemelos siguieron mirándole durante un rato más hasta que Jordan se levantó, les dirigió una mirada asesina y se marchó.

Ellos, como buenos Gryffindors que eran, se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron a su muy cabreado mejor amigo.

Fuera, la nieve cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lee Jordan, a pesar de no tener puestos unos guantes, comenzó a hacer bolas de nieve, a enduracerlas con un hechizo y dejarlas a sus pies.

Fred y George miraban la escena a unos metros. Sabían que si su amigo quería contarles algo, lo haría cuando se sintiera preparado.

Cuando el moreno llevaba unas treinta bolas echas, comenzó a hablar sin girarse hacia sus amigos.

-¿Hoy le he visto sabéis? Bueno… Siempre le veo pero esta vez ha sido diferente.

-¿De qué hablas Lee? -Preguntó George tras compartir una mirada confusa con su hermano.

El chico siguió hablando sin prestarles atención.

-Siempre me ha gustado. ¿Sabéis? No, no lo sabéis porque nunca os lo he contado.

Sopesó una bola de nieve en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra una de las paredes del colegio.

-Cuando lo vi por primera vez me dije: "Es el chico más guapo que he visto nunca." Y desde ese momento, me enamoré de él. Me fijaba en otras personas, porque no quería que él me rechazara.

Lanzó otra bola de nieve esta vez en dirección a los árboles.

-¿Y por qué nos estás diciendo esto ahora? -Quiso saber Fred.

-Porque nunca me he sentido bien ocultándoos algo por muy insignificante que fuera. Y llevo guardándome esto durante cinco años.

-¿Y por qué te rechazaría ese chico? -Inquirió George.

-Si eres un chico…

-Bastante atractivo.

-Con una buena…

-Posición económica.

-Y sobre todo…

-Muy buen sentido del humor. -Finalizó Fred.

Lee rió amargamente.

-ni siquiera sé si es gay.

-Eso no te ha detenido antes. -Apuntó George.

-Nunca he sido capaz de mantener una conversación con él. No me conoce apenas. Yo le he observado…

-Si no sabemos de quién hablas, no podremos ayudarte.

George asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

Lee volvió a mirar sus bolas de nieve.

Hizo rodar una entre sus dedos y después la lanzó cerca de la ventana de un aula.

-Lee, nos estás deprimiendo.

-Y unos gemelos deprimidos…

-No son buena compañía.

-Deja ese pesimismo y díselo al chico.

-Me fijé en él incluso antes de saber quién era. Ni siquiera reparé en su cicatriz cuando le miré por primera vez.

Fred y George se estaban haciendo una idea clara de quién era el chico que le gustaba a su amigo.

-Yo también había escuchado sus historias desde que era un niño. Pero no es por eso por lo que me gusta. Muchas personas aseguran estar enamoradas de él, pero yo sé que están enamoradas del héroe, de la figura mítica. ¡Pero seguro que no saben lo que yo sé!

Lanzó otra bola de nieve con furia casi dándole a otra ventana.

-Esas niñas estúpidas no saben que cuando está nervioso se revuelve el pelo. Tampoco saben que cuando está muy concentrado se muerde el labio de abajo. Cuando está molesto o triste, sonríe. pero no es una sonrisa sincera porque sus ojos no brillan y su boca, que cuando sonríe de verdad se tuerce ligeramente a la derecha, se mantiene recta y con los labios tensos. Apuesto a que sus mejores amigos tampoco saben eso.

Fred y George le miraban muy asombrados.

-Confieso que cuando vi lo delgado y desnutrido que estaba, convencí a uno de los elfos para que añadiera pociones nutritivas en su bebida. Le dije a mi familia que sospechaba de que él sufría malos tratos por parte de sus tutores, pero Dumbledore no les dejó hacerse cargo cuando se supo que mis congeturas eran reales.

Lanzó dos bolas más.

-Sé que prefiere el zumo de calabaza al de mango, que no le gustan los filetes de pollo si no están empanados, que le gusta la tarta de melaza, sé que al té le echa un sobrecito de azúcar y medio y se guarda la mitad restante del otro sobre para dársela a los pegasos.

Lee había empezado a llorar.

-Todas las veces que ha estado en la enfermería, he ido a visitarle de noche sin que nadie se enterara.

-¿Y hoy por qué te has enfadado tanto? -Intervino George.

-¡Porque esa Chang! ¡Esa estúpida Ravenclaw se creía con el derecho a besarle! ¡Todos sabemos que no le quiere a él, si no a lo que representa!

Se le acabaron las bolas de nieve e hizo veinte más aún sacudiéndose por los sollozos.

-Prueba a hablar con él. -Le propuso George.

-¿De qué?

-De quidditch, de lo mucho que odias a Umbridge… -Contestó Fred.

-Al fin y al cabo, a ambos os ha castigado haciendo que escribáis con esa asquerosa pluma. -Comentó George.

Jordan gruñó no muy convencido.

-Y tal vez, con el tiempo…

-Te acepte.

-Se os olvida el pequeño detalle de que… ¡No es gay!

Lanzó una bola de nieve con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Un grito se escuchó detrás de un gran roble.

-¿Pero qué…? -Dijo una voz.

Alguien salió de entre los árboles. Cuando los gemelos le vieron, sonrieron con inocencia.

El chico salió sujetándose la nariz y las gafas.

Lee Jordan deseó en ese momento que un alma "no tan caritativa" le lanzara un Avada.

la sangre de Harry Potter teñía la nieve de color rojo.

Un fuerte mareo le asaltó y sintió como caía.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron. Después de eso, se desmayó.

Lee corrió a la enfermería tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

Fred y George se miraron y le siguieron.

La enfermera se sobresaltó cuando un chico entró como una bala a la enfermería.

-¡Jordan! -Gritó. -¿Qué maneras son estas de entrar?

El moreno dejó a Harry con suavidad en una de las camillas y se apartó para que la mujer pudiera examinarlo.

-No tardará en despertar. -Dijo unos minutos después. -Tengo que ir un momento a por unas pociones. Quédese con él por si acaso.

Lee asintió sentándose en una silla.

-Pero no arme jaleo. -Advirtió ella.

-Se lo prometo.

Cuando la enfermera salió, vio a los gemelos Weasley montando guardia en la puerta.

Granger y el menor de los pelirrojos estaban tratando de entrar.

-No podéis. La enfermera ha dicho que Harry necesita descansar. -Estaba diciendo Fred.

-Pero Jordan está dentro. -Rebatió Hermione.

-Pero no podéis entrar. -Finalizó George.

La enfermera pensó que sería mejor que la castaña se quedara con su amigo en lo que ella iba a por las pociones, pero algo le dijo que le permitiera al joven Jordan quedarse con el señor Potter.

-No pueden entrar. El señor Jordan se quedará con Potter.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no señorita Granger.

la mujer cerró la puerta, lanzó unos cuantos hechizos para evitar que alguno entrara, y se marchó.

Lee estaba distraído mirando por la ventana. Estaba viendo como un Hufflepuff y dos Ravenclaws se daban el lote detrás de un arbusto.

por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Harry despertó.

-Yo también te he observado. -Confesó el chico de gafas.

Lee respingó en su asiento y miró al chico que se encontraba acostado en la cama.

-¿Cómo dices?

Harry sonrió.

-Eso, que yo también te he observado.

El mayor decidió hacerse el tonto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lee, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. No era mi intención escucharte, pero gritabas tanto que me ha sido imposible no hacerlo.

El chico de color se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Sabes? Durante estas fiestas, iba a pedirles consejo a Fred y George. Lo sé, una completa locura. Pero ellos te conocen mejor que nadie.

-¿Y para qué querías pedirles consejo?

Harry se sentía bastante desinivido por las pociones que Ponffrey le había dado. Normalmente era más tímido.

-Para saber si tendría alguna oportunidad contigo.

El ojiverde se incorporó.

-No deberías… -Comenzó a decir el mayor.

-Como te iba diciendo, yo también te he observado. He visto que prefieres desayunar un vaso de colacao y un zumo de piña. Que odias los guisantes y no puedes ni ver los espárragos.

Lee se ruborizó. Como era moreno, no se le notaba mucho.

-Cuando tienes que hacer un trabajo, mordisqueas la parte de arriba de tu pluma. Cuando piensas, te das golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Sé que no te enfadas con facilidad y que te encantan las gominolas de fresa.

Jordan no sabía si quería que la tierra se lo tragara o si gritar de alegría.

-Me gustas Lee y durante mucho tiempo he pensado cómo decírtelo.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Fuera, los gemelos escuchaban con las orejas extensibles.

-¿Qué piensas? -Susurró el ojiverde perdiendo un poco la valentía que había sentido antes.

El moreno le miró con intensidad.

-Sinceramente, estoy pensando en que deseo besarte ahora mismo.

El menor tragó saliva.

-Hazlo. -Dijo muy bajito.

Lee se acercó a él y apoyó una de sus manos en la cama. Colocó la izquierda en la mejilla derecha del más joven y rozó sus labios con los del contrario.

Harry abrió la boca un poco, y Lee aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

El beso era dulce y tierno.

Se separaron minutos después con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Harry cuando se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Somos pareja?

-Solo si tú lo deseas.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Lee sonrió ampliamente.

El ojiverde se recostó de lado dejando un sitio para que el mayor se tumbara junto a él.

-Si Ponffrey nos ve…

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso? -Rió Harry.

-Tienes razón. -Admitió Lee. Y se acostó al lado del más bajo.

Los jóvenes se besaron de nuevo durante varios minutos más.

-¿Prefieres mantenerlo en secreto? ¿O quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa? -Preguntó Lee.

-Me gustaría que no lo ocultáramos.

El moreno sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los del más pequeño.

Cuando la enfermera entró, vio a Jordan y a Potter durmiendo abrazados. Iba a despertarlos para regañar al más mayor, pero decidió dejarlo pasar solo por esa vez.

Cuando en años posteriores sus hijos les preguntaran que cómo empezaron a salir, Harry les contestaría:

-Vuestro padre me lanzó una bola de nieve a la cara partiéndome las gafas y rompiéndome la nariz.


End file.
